


Fangirl 101

by orions_doubt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Fangirls, Reader is a dirty fangirl, Reader-Insert, slowish burn, so buckle up kiddos, this is going to be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orions_doubt/pseuds/orions_doubt
Summary: This is a story about you. A fangirl. Whose dreams somehow came true, and monsters are a real thing.This takes place "in real life" where Toby Fox was the seventh fallen human and completed a "neutral run".After 20 years of Toby escaping, 5 years after creating Undertale, the barrier is broken.Huh, that's weird, the monsters look completely different than what Toby said.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have no idea if this has already been done, and if it has, I am sorry. But this idea came to me a little while back and I figured, why not write this out, see where it goes. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here.

Perhaps one of your biggest secrets while living your life on earth, was the fact that you were a dirty fangirl trash. Specifically, Sans trash. 

There wasn’t a day that goes by where you don’t sit down at your computer, or sit down on your phone, to read some of that sweet, sweet fanfiction. Fanfiction where you can pretend that someone will actually love you like that. Fanfiction that gives you a brief escape from reality. 

You had never had a relationship before, and you knew that all of the fanfictions held unrealistic goals. But, one could dream? Right?

If the fanfictions taught you anything, it was that you... were a freak. Like, ecto-tentacles, really y/n?

Heh, not like it mattered. Who on God’s-green-earth would ever want to date you?

You, a one-hundred-fifty pound girl in her early twenties who had no experience whatsoever in the field and her only thing to offer was her virginity. 

You, a girl who is clingy, possessive, and extremely pent up. 

You, a girl who laughs out of turn, who eats more than they should, who is lazy beyond compare. 

Most days, you couldn’t even bring yourself to get out of bed. 

Most days, you wanted to hurt yourself, but were too lazy to even try. 

Most days, you found yourself questioning was it all worth it in a reality where everything was as boring as watching paint dry. 

That was until, until Mt. Ebott turned out to be a real thing. 

* * *

  
  


**Three Years Ago:**

You lie on your couch, watching the news. The news was depressing, but at least it was better than watching American Horror Story for the fifth time in a row. 

You are currently in flannel pj bottoms (it’s way too hot for that, but every time you look at the scars on your legs, you get triggered) and an old band t-shirt with a logo that you can barely read anymore, it’s so faded. You are spooning a gallon of mocha-almond-fudge ice cream as you shovel the sweet dairy into your mouth. 

You close your eyes, fully ready to drift off to sleep. 

“Breaking News, Monsters a real thing?”

Your eyes shoot open. 

“In just this past hour, monsters have come streaming out of Mt. Ebott. Here is the footage we have of it:”

They play footage of the mountain shaking, then of monsters parading down the mountain of all shapes and sizes. 

Your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and you drop the spoon you were holding back into your ice-cream tub. 

The newscaster continues: “Authorities are in the process of speaking with the government and deciding if these ‘monsters’ are friend, or foe.”

* * *

  
  


**Current Day:**

After the initial hoopla, it turns out that Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale, was originally the seven human child, however, he completed the “neutral ending” and left the monsters stuck underneath the mountain. 

He came out and explained that the reason he made the video game was because he always wanted to know what might happen if he did things differently. 

The only things the fangirls were concerned about was if a) skeletons were real, and b) if they had magical glowing dicks. You were ashamed that you were one of them. 

Now that you knew the characters were real people, most fanfic writers (including yourself) were shamed for writing shit about real people. And they were right. You were disgusting. You were thirsting after some dude who didn’t even know you existed. 

Eventually, everything settled down. After a couple years, the Undertale fandom had calmed down and fanfiction became almost non-existent due to the amount of shame that came from writing it, and the fandom had dispersed, but didn’t go away entirely. 

You tried to move on with your life, but still, some night you would go back to your bookmarks and try to imagine yourself with someone that you knew was now real. 

But hey, a girl could dream, right?

You were currently snuggled up in your weighted blanket with your computer sitting next to you plugged in. You had just finished reading a nice fanfiction of a love triangle between the reader, Papyrus, and Sans. 

Regardless of how peaceful you managed to go to sleep, you always seemed to wake up in the wee hours of the morning. Due to what, you weren’t sure, but it was getting annoying. 

* * *

  
  


You roll out of bed with a groan and let your back pop. You really hate the mornings. You slam your finger down on the ‘stop alarm’ button on your phone’s screen in order to cease the repeating of the first 30 seconds of “Smooth Criminal” by Micheal Jackson. 

_ Another day, another dollar.  _

You’ve got 30 minutes until you need to go to work, might as well make them count. You waltz around your room, collecting items to start the day; this includes a pair of ripped jeans, a black sweatshirt, a pair of crazy crew socks, a pair of panties, and a sports bra. You pile the items up in your arms and trudge to the bathroom to get changed. 

Once changed, you run a brush through your lilac hair, put on some eyeliner (with wings of course), some mascara, some men’s deodorant (because women’s only lasts for five minutes), and call it a day. 

Into the kitchen you go. Making yourself a bowl of Cinnamon-Toast-Crunch, you sit down at your mini dining table and chomp down on your cereal while scrolling through Instagram. 

Your favorite cosplayer has posted a picture of herself as Bill Cipher. You immediately double-tap to like it. 

Another alarm on your phone goes off to remind you that you need to get going if you don’t want to lose your job. 

What is your job you may ask? Why, it’s working at Hot Topic of course! They were the only ones that wanted to hire you while you had colored hair. 

You step out your door and close it behind you, making sure to take extra precautions and lock it, even going so far as to jiggle the door handle a couple times to make absolutely sure that it is locked. 

You take the stairs out of your apartment complex (the elevator is broken). You step out into the city air and immediately choke on the offending second-hand smoke in the air. 

You really needed to get out of the city, but your job was in the city, and you didn’t have anywhere else to go, and if you did, you didn’t have the funds to do so. 

You walk the two blocks to the mall and go up the escalators to the Hot Topic store you worked in. There was a lot of foot traffic among the teens and edgy adults. Mostly people from the ages 12-30. One time, you did see a woman in her late sixties, but she was just there to get a giftcard for her grandchild. 

You slipped your lanyard over your head with your name in comic sans font (a reference to your obsession with Undertale, subtle, but still there). You went around the store, making sure everything was in stock, and updating the signs that advertised sales. 

Today was a buy one sweatshirt, get another one free. You may have to capitalize on that. 

About five minutes into your shift, a girl who looked to be about seventeen rushed in the door. She had blue hair that was tied up into two pigtails. 

“HI! I’m sooooo sorry, I’m new working here and I’m totally late!”

_ Jesus this girl has a lot of energy.  _

“S’ok, you got your lanyard?”

She raises up a BNHA lanyard. The name card reads “Sally”.

_ Huh, no pins, she must really be new here.  _

“Cool, I already did inventory and stuff like that, you wanna man the cash register, or…”

She shakes her head. 

“I’m not very good with tech, I’ll leave that to you!”

“Gee thanks,” you mumble under your breath. 

* * *

  
  


Your shift goes by smoothly, not that many people stopped by considering it was a weekday, so most of the usual shoppers would be in school. 

On your way out of the mall, you stop by the food court and get yourself a matcha milk tea with strawberry popping boba. 

In order to actually leave the mall, one must usually go through one of the many Macy’s littered around, and in your case, the garage you parked in was just off of a Macy’s, so in through the endless rows of overly expensive clothing you go!

_ Nearly there, come on.  _

You are about five feet away from the exit of the overpriced Macy’s when you hear a commotion. 

You look over to see a group of girls standing around what looks like to be a very tall person in a blue sweatshirt with fuzz on the hood. 

_ Wait. Blue sweatshirt? Fuzz on the hood? _

You hesitantly take a couple of steps in that direction. You just want to confirm your suspicions, that’s all. 

_ Yep, you definitely would not ask him to marry you.  _

You hear one of the girls squeal. 

The dude turns around. 

_ Holy shit.  _

It was him. 

Well, him if he got his skull bashed in with a metal baseball bat. 

You heard something online about the monsters being not at all what they looked like in the video game. You heard something about how they lived a rough life, unlike the one that was portrayed in the video game. You just didn’t think it would be so bad that Sans would look like he got hit by a truck.

“Ya know Sansy, you don’t really look at all like my lock-screen.”

_ Ok, that’s kinda creepy.  _

But she is right. Apart from the massive hole in his skull, his classic white eyelights that were portrayed in many drawings were missing. Instead, on the side with the hole, he had a massive red orb that seemed to expand and contract every few seconds. On the other side, there was just an empty void. In addition to the eyes, his teeth were awfully crooked. And sharp. Damn, he could probably behead you with those teeth. ~~_Or bite you, biting is good_~~. He was also much taller than you pictured him. Much, much taller. The dude must have been at least 8-9 feet tall!

He also looked extremely uncomfortable in this position right now. One of the three girls was currently showing him fanart of himself on her phone, the other was hanging off his arm, and the last one was just staring at him, recording and making squealing sounds every now and then. 

You felt bad for him. You wanted to help him. 

_ Maybe, if I help him, we can be friends! And maybe- wait no, those are selfish thoughts, don’t be stupid y/n!  _

You walk up to the gaggle of fangirls and tap one on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me miss, I’m going to need you to either keep walking, or break this group up. We don’t allow social gatherings here.”

The girl looks pissed at you, apparently what you called her out for wasn’t important enough to impede on her showing Sans his own fanart. 

“I’m  _ sorrryyy _ , but I just met the man of my dreams! I think we can be gathered here for a little longer.”

You look up just in time to see a wave of disgust hit Sans’ face. You snicker. 

“Sorry Ma’ma, I’m really going to need you to move.”

She huffs and rolls her eyes. She grabs onto Sans’ other arm that her other friend isn’t currently occupying and tugs. 

“Come on Sansy, love waits for no man.”

You look at her and raise an eyebrow. 

“The love you are talking about right now looks practically non-existent to me.”

You hear a snort come from above you. 

You thrill a little inside knowing that you made Sans,  _ Sans,  _ laugh!

“Ma’ma, don’t make me call security.”

She glares at you and signals to her friends. 

“Fine, we’ll leave,” she slips a piece of paper into Sans’ pocket, “here ya go Sansy ~”

He rolls his red orb. 

The possy of fangirls finally leaves. 

You have no idea what to say now. All you know is that you are standing next to Sans, the dude of your dreams, the dude you have been thirsting over since highschool. What the fuck is one supposed to say when they meet the fictional character they’ve always dreaming about banging?

“... thanks.”

Well, you didn’t expect him to say anything. 

“No problem d-dude!” Your voice cracks a little. 

“... you a fangirl too?”

You cough awkwardly into your elbow. What the hell do you say?

“Uh, yes, butdon’tworryaboutmeIwon’tgiveyouanytrouble. Sorry.”

You watch him as he reaches up to itches the inside of his skull through the gaping head wound.

“... wanna know something about me?”

You tilt your head. 

“... Sure? I mean, you don’t need to feel obligated to-”

“s’ok.” 

You nod your head at his consent. 

“it’s red and, yes, it does glow.”

_ What? _

He disappears. You forgot, the fucker can teleport. 

_ What was he talking about?  _

…

…

_ OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  _

_ Well fuck me dead and bury me pregnant.  _

  
  



	2. Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after meeting the love of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another chapter up! This part of the story wasn't really cooperating with me cause I wasn't sure if I wanted to make reader and Sans soulmates or not, but then I decided, it's real life, I wanna make the reader work for it. So, Sans will still be creepy, cause it's horrortale, but he will not be obsessed with reader, yet... ;)

It was currently Tuesday, three days after you met Sans, the love of your life, the skeleton. 

You could not for the life of you get that stupid seven word sentence out of your head. You certainly couldn’t read any fanfiction after this. 

What if you met him again? And he found out that you continued to read dirty, disgusting fanfiction, even after you met the dude. 

What was wrong with you?

You couldn’t read shit like that about a  _ real  _ person, well, monster. 

You face palmed at your stupidity. 

You were currently lounging on your bed at two in the morning due to your inability to sleep because of that GOD DAMN SENTENCE. 

Fuck.

You hung your leg out of bed and kept on thinking. 

You really needed to go to bed before you accidentally give yourself another panic attack. 

* * *

  
  
  


Somehow, you managed to go to bed, and when you woke up, you were extremely hungry. 

That's what you get for forgoing dinner in a shitty attempt to lose weight.

You rummage through your kitchen, but find nothing there. 

_ Wonderful.  _

You have to get dressed if you want to actually find some food somewhere. But that requires effort. 

You groan. 

You pad back to your room and open up your closet. 

You hum the tune of The Adams Family while looking through your stuff. 

You settle for a plaid zip-up skirt, fishnets, a black tube top that shows off your little belly, and Doc Martens with rainbow shoelaces. 

You tie your hair up into space buns and pull little strands of hair out in the front to make mock bangs. 

You deem yourself “smexy” and sling your small backpack over your shoulder while you clomp out your front door. 

* * *

You end up at your nearest 7-11 and begin grabbing an abnormal amount of unhealthy things, including Watermelon Sour Patch Kids, a bag of Cheeto Puffs, a Cherry Coke, some powdered donuts, and a coffee. 

You pile it all up at the checkout. 

While the cashier is ringing everything up you look around the store. It’s dirty, and dingy, like most convenience stores. The counter is covered in melted sticky slushie residue. The fluorescent lights are flickering. The checkered floor looks to be in dire need of a good mopping. 

_ What a slice of heaven.  _

“Here you go.” The teenager behind the cash register sounds extremely bored. 

You turn around and immediately smack into a wall. 

Wait no, that a person. A really tall person. 

You look up and almost let out a squeal. 

_ Holy shit, what are the chances that I bump into him twice in four days? _

“H-hey Sans, sorry about that, I’ll be on my way.” 

You scooch around him and hurry away, only for a hand to reach out and grab you by the forearm. 

* * *

  
  


Sans was shopping for Papyrus when a wave of fangirls hit. He had to be prepared for everything since he came onto the surface, it seemed that at least 1/100 people knew who he was and/or wanted to fuck him. It didn’t matter the gender. Damn was he surprised that humans were this  ~~ horny  ~~ accepting of monsters.

He was in the Macy’s looking for white shirts that Papyrus used to customize, when a girl that barely reached his ribcage came up to him and started staring at him. 

“can i help you?”

She gives out a squeal when she hears his deep voice.

_ ahhhh fuck.  _

She whips out her phone and starts to type furiously. Sans goes back to looking through the rows of XXL white shirts. 

About five minutes later, and the girl still hasn’t gone away. Sans is starting to get a little peeved at her. 

He lifts his head to tell her off when he sees two other girls barreling toward him, with the original girl waving at them. 

_ great, she brought friends.  _

“OMG IT”S ACTUALLY SANS!”

The tallest out of the bunch looks him up and down. 

“Well, Sans with a hole in his head. BUT STILL SANS!”

The other girls titter. 

“You have no idea how big of a fan I am of yours! I mean, I’ve never really played the game, but damn! Who needs to?”

One of the girls goes and clings on his arms. 

“So, are you all skeleton underneath all those clothes,” she says, apparently trying to sound sexy, but Sans just finds her voice annoying. 

“Feel any connections with me Sansy?”

He lifts a bone brow. 

“connection?”

She titters again. 

“You know, like soulmates silly!”

He rolls his inflated red eye. Of course she would bring that up. Obviously no one ever told humans, or maybe it just got lost in translation, but soulmates for monsters were rare as is, let alone a monster/human pairing. And, even more to add onto her stupidity, you don't just tell right away. You need to see their soul first. But of course she would neglect to do her research. 

The tallest one taps on her phone.

“I mean, you must! You’re even my background!”

He shivers. 

_ kinda creepy.  _

_ but who am i to judge.  _

He would bet if word got around about what the underground was really like, and how it wasn’t anything like that stupid videogame, then these girls wouldn’t be so willing to hang off the arms of someone like him. 

“Ya know Sansy, you don’t really look at all like my lock-screen.”

_ yea, no shit.  _

He shifts his arm, trying to dislodge the fangirl currently on his arm. He really does not feel comfortable with her touching him. 

He was really close to snapping, he really wanted to tear out this girl’s jugular for touching him, he wanted to slam the tall one’s head into a brick wall a couple times, see if she can still function afterward, he wanted to-

“Excuse me miss, I’m going to need you to either keep walking, or break this group up. We don’t allow social gatherings here.”

You were standing in front of him, talking to the girl in front of him. You slowly turn your gaze up to meet his eye sockets.

He can automatically tell you are trying to keep it together yourself. 

_ Fuckin great, another fangirl. _

“I’m  _ sorrryyy _ , but I just met the man of my dreams! I think we can be gathered here for a little longer.”

If Sans had a nose, it would have been scrunched up. This girl really just thinks he can lay a claim on him? He almost laughs at the prospect of it. 

“Sorry Ma’ma, I’m really going to need you to move.”

_ i can handle this.  _

_ just go away.  _

“Come on Sansy, love waits for no man.”

He almost gags at that. Who the fuck actually says that. 

_ and stop calling me fuckin sansy ya bitch.  _

“The love you are talking about right now looks practically non-existent to me.”

Sans gives a snort. You did not just say that! 

He watches as you glance up at him and blush a little bit. 

_ awww, she’s embarrassed.  _

“Ma’ma, don’t make me call security.”

“Fine, we’ll leave,” she slips a piece of paper in his pocket and he resists the urge to tear it up right in her face, “here ya go Sansy ~”

He rolls his red orb. 

The possy of fangirls finally leaves. 

And he is left alone. With you. 

“... thanks.”

You look up at him with those big eyes. 

“No problem d-dude!” 

Did your voice just crack?

_ that’s adorable.  _

“... you a fangirl too?”

He watches as you cough. 

“Uh, yes, butdon’tworryaboutmeIwon’tgiveyouanytrouble. Sorry.”

He gives a little smirk and goes to tug on his head wound, something he does when he thinks. 

“... wanna know something about me?”

You tilt your head. 

_ fuckin perfect.  _

He can’t wait to see the surprised look on your face.

“... Sure? I mean, you don’t need to feel obligated to-”

“s’ok.” 

You nod your head and he gets a little thrill, wondering what your reaction is going to be to this.

“it’s red and, yes, it does glow.”

He can see the confusion on your face. He teleports away to stand behind a kioske. He gets there just in time to see realization dawn on your face. Then your face turns extremely red. 

A smug smirk spreads on his face when he realizes that he was the one to do that to you. 

He shortcuts back to his room.

He gives himself a small chuckle. 

It was so easy to give fangirls like you something to blush over for the next couple of days. Now chances are, you will probably tell all of your internet friends the encounter you just had and chances are, no one is going to believe you.

He flops down on his unmade bed and turns over on his pillow. 

For some reason, even though you’re just another dirty fangirl, he can’t seem to get the image of you out of his head. 

_ i really don’t need to deal with more humans than necessary.  _

He already has Aliza that he needs to deal with and somehow not kill, but for some reason, he kind of wants to keep pushing your buttons, your reaction was pretty funny. 

He makes a deal with himself that he will try and find you tomorrow. You’ll be a nice thing to torment for a while. 

* * *

  
  


He wakes up near 10:00. Way too early for him, but, he does want to torture you some more. Sans gathers what little determination he has and gets out of bed to begin his search. 

He looks in targets, and in grocery stores, in malls, only to find you in a gas station convenience store. 

He briefly wonders to himself why he is looking for you in the first place. 

_ eh, it’s better than sitting in bed all day.  _

You can be entertaining, hell, you’re probably better than some stupid MTT program.

While you have your back turned to him, he sneaks up behind you. As planned, you turn right around and smack into him. 

“H-hey Sans, sorry about that, I’ll be on my way.” 

_ not yet.  _

He lashes out his arm to stop you. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


You give an ‘eep’ in surprise. You were not expecting that. 

You look up at him with nerves shaking. 

“heh, was just thinking, it’s weird, you know my name, but i don’t know your’s”

You mentally let out a sigh of relief. You thought you were in trouble. That’s what you get for living with your parents for so long. 

You take a deep breath and push down the giddiness that you get from him touching you. 

“Y/n, my names Y/n.”

He nods. 

“want me to walk you home, ain’t exactly the safest part of the city for someone like you to be in.”

He gestures to your outfit. 

“Uh, sure, that’d be great.”

You can feel your cheeks turning bright red.

He lets go of your arm, only to move his hand to the small of your back to guide you out of the store. 

That does nothing to help your blush. 

The two of you walk down the dirty, trash littered street. 

“Hey,” his red eye swivels down to look at you, “no offense, but why are you doing this for me? Aren’t I just another dirty fangirl?”

He chuckles. 

“ya sure you don’t want a fence?”

You look at him with a confused look before it registers. 

“HA, oh my lord, that was good. But really…”

“eh, you’re entertaining.”

_ Oh, that's why. Yea, I guess I would be pretty entertained too by someone who was head over heels for me.  _

You stop outside your apartment building. 

“This is me. Thanks for walking me.”

You don’t want to take him upstairs with you. Even though he is Sans, he is still technically a stranger. 

“not gonna let the big bad monster in?”

You chuckle awkwardly, trying to think of an excuse. 

“Uh, my apartment is really messy,”(no it’s not, you’re a bit of a neat freak).

He nods. 

He holds out his phone with a blank contact pulled up. 

You assume he wants your number. 

Not wanting to disappoint, you quickly take it from him and type in your digits. 

You hand it back to him and he smiles, kind of sinisterly. 

He steps backward before disappearing completely. 

It takes you a couple moments to comprehend what just happened. 

Sans, Sans the skeleton, has your number. He wanted your number!

You give a little dance of victory. 

Today is a good day, and it isn’t even noon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is not my main fanfic, my main fanfic is "It All Started In A Psych Ward", a reverse harem type thing. That is getting updated about once a week. This story will get updated about once every two-three week. 
> 
> Feel free to leave ideas about what else I should do! I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants for this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh....
> 
> I'm going to hell. 
> 
> If y'all wanna check out my main fanfic, please do, support for people makes me feel warm and fuzzy (cause goodness knows I don't get enough of it in real life). 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome and enjoyed!


End file.
